


Sacrifice

by romanovanoff



Series: Depresso Expresso For One [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Other, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Sacrifice, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovanoff/pseuds/romanovanoff
Summary: She makes the jump. She remembers. Then she's gone.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: Depresso Expresso For One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593307
Kudos: 3





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> fyi/ none of the posts in this series will be connected unless mentioned in the notes

Her breath was quick, heart racing. Was she really going to do this? She said so herself earlier, she had a family. This one. With all the Avengers. But Clint had Laura and the kids. She had to do this, to wipe her ledger clean. To save the world and her family.

“ _Let me go… It’s okay… Let me go…_ ”

Those were the last words she spoke. Clint was still desperately trying to get a grip on her wrist but she knew this had to be done. A single tear escaped her eye and the next thing she knew she was falling. Falling and falling until there was nothing. No pain when she hit. It felt as though she was submerged underwater, submerged into nothing but complete peacefulness.

Memories had flashed in her mind before her body connected with the ground below. Precious memories she held close to her heart. The moment she first laid her eyes on Clint, an arrow pointed to her chest. She remembered his words and how they impacted her so greatly. How she changed sides and decided to do good for once. Fight for the good guys and later on with them. She remembered the first time Clint introduced her to Laura and how she slowly became a part of their family. Aunty Nat.

She remembered traded jokes and words of encouragement with her team over the years. The pain of being torn apart and the joy of fighting side by side with them again. She remembered stolen glances between her and Steve, pranks between her and Tony, she remembered the relief of seeing Bucky, _James_ , alive and well before the battle of Wakanda.

She didn’t regret making the sacrifice. It was her destiny from the beginning. She was meant to die from the moment Clint picked her up in Budapest- but over the years slowly got postponed. Till now. Her ledger was dripping red but now was clean, clear from everything. Her debt was finally paid. As it was meant to be.

* * *

“I just wish she knew we won,” Clint spoke softly as he gazed out on the lake, eyes glassy as he thought about his best friend.

Wanda smiled and gazed out with him, eyes glassy but for a slightly different reason. She watched as a redheaded woman slowly walked into the woods across the lake, a familiar smile on her face before she disappeared. “She knows.”

The _End_.


End file.
